


It Gets Hot in Phoenix

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Dom Misha, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Jared Knows, M/M, Oral Sex, Phoenix Con, Polyamory, Supernatural Convention, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: After missing out on some alone time in Rome the guys take an hour to reconnect.





	It Gets Hot in Phoenix

Clif and a handler rode up the elevator with them. They joked around and carried on some witty banter. Clif stepped off in front of them when they reached the floor their rooms were on. Various security was stationed in the hall to deter overzealous fans.

 

Jensen reached his door and caught Misha’s arm. “Hey, got some pics of the twinkies on my iPad. Wanna see?”

 

“Yeah! New ones?” Misha followed him in. Jensen clicked the deadbolt behind them.

 

He grabbed Misha’s face with both hands and kissed him hard. “Mmm...been wanting to do that all day.”

 

“How long do we have before autos?” Misha kissed back, softer but still eager.

 

“Hour, maybe?”

 

Misha growled and nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip before kicking off his shoes. “Rawr!” Jensen toed out of his as well as Misha walked them towards the bed.

 

Jensen giggled when he toppled backward, dragging Misha with him. Tee shirts were pulled off and thrown away. Jensen held Misha close to him, licking his neck and nibbling at his ear. “Missed you,  _ Mishka _ .”

 

“How much did you miss me?”

 

Jensen guided Misha’s hand down to the bulge in his jeans. “Wanna see the animal in my pants?”

 

Misha tossed his head back in a hearty laugh. “You fucker! I still can't believe you flashed me!”

 

“So maybe I was a little uninhibited. It’s Rome. It’s our city.” He rolled them over and pinned Misha’s arms over his head. He kissed down the tan skin until his chin rested just above Misha’s belt.

 

_ Orange. Of course they’re orange.  _ Jensen smirked at the underwear he revealed. He still nuzzled into the cloth, ghosting his hot breath over the rigid outline of Misha’s cock. He felt fingers comb through his hair.

 

“Jen…” Misha moaned. His jeans and underwear were tugged down and dropped on the floor. Jensen was still half dressed but he was only focusing on Misha.

 

He loved Misha’s dick. He could get on his knees and worship it for as long as his jaw would hold out. His tongue traced the familiar veins and lapped at the fluid that beaded at the tip. Years of practice had Jensen able to take most of it down his throat without gagging. It also made him acutely aware of just how much Misha could take before he had to stop.

 

Misha cupped a hand behind Jensen’s neck to pull him up for a sloppy kiss. His other hand went down the back of Jensen’s pants to get a good grip on his ass. “Strip, Ackles,” he growled. His inner lascivious beast was awakened. As soon as his lover was nude Misha flipped him hard on his back.

 

“No marks, babe. ‘Kay? Not where they can see.” 

 

“How about here?” Misha bit down on Jensen’s chest, far from hard enough to break the skin.

 

“Yeah, Mish.”

 

“And here?” He sucked at Jensen’s nipple then rolled it between his teeth. Jensen just squirmed and whined. Misha smoothed his palm over Jensen’s dick then took his heavy balls in hand. 

 

It was Danneel who told him just how much Jensen liked getting his balls played with. In return he told her how to bend her finger to find Jensen’s prostate. Jen would be pissed at them both for discussing their intimate details of him with each other. 

 

“Where’s the lube?” Misha asked between love bites.

 

“Desk drawer. Thought you’d have me bent over it before we made it to the bed.”

 

“On your knees, head down,” Misha instructed. He retrieved the bottle and a condom. Although it might be fun to watch Jensen squirm all day with a slow leak or a plug in. 

 

He liked seeing Jensen like that, presenting his eager hole. He playfully slapped a cheek before drizzling lube down his crack. “When did you get a Brazilian?”

 

“Last weekend. Dee thought you’d like this surprise better than the underbear. Had to sit in cool water after.”

 

“She was right. And I promise to make it worth your effort.” Misha dipped the tip of his finger into Jensen. He liked to tease a little. He circled and prodded a few more times before giving him two fingers at once.

 

“Ohhh... _ Dmitri _ …” Jensen moaned. Using Misha’s given name usually sped things up. He’d been too drunk for anything more than lazy frotting in Rome and it had been too long since he’d had all of his  _ Mishka.  _

 

“Just a little more for me, Jen. You’re doing so good. You’ll be full in no time.” Misha worked him open more before pushing him down on his stomach and letting him roll over. 

 

He sat back on his legs and pulled Jensen’s thighs up onto his. Jensen impatiently scooted closer but a firm hand on his stomach kept him back. Misha raised one eyebrow at him then proceeded to roll on the condom and add more lube.

 

After lining up, Misha pulled Jensen onto his dick instead of pushing forward. “Oh god, Misha!” Jensen cried out.

 

“Can we leave Rob out of this?”

 

Jensen slapped at Misha’s arm. “Come here. Slow and easy. Make it last, baby. Please?”

 

Misha dropped his dom act. “Why can’t I ever say no to you?” He held Jensen’s hips in place and lowered his full weight. Jensen’s arms wrapped around him. Their hearts pounded against each other.

 

He pulled back slow and slid back in with ease. “Yeah, just like that baby,” Jensen whispered against his cheek.

 

Misha rocked into him, Jensen’s hips working to meet each gentle thrust. He was already close and had to still himself a couple times to last. It had been a long time since they had made love like this. Most of their encounters in the past few months were hurried.

 

“You want me to…?”

 

“No, Mish. I wanna come on just you. Already so close. Just a little faster...oh fuck!” Jensen dug his fingers into Misha’s muscular back as his orgasm swept over him. Misha was the only one who made him come untouched since he was a teen blowing a load in his pants from necking.

 

Misha rode him through it, burying himself deep and kissing Jensen when he peaked. “You’re beautiful like this, you know?” He kissed Jensen’s eyes and nose. “I miss this.”

 

“I miss you too,  _ Dmitri _ .” He groaned at Misha pulling free but stayed in his arms. “Let’s skip out tonight, just you and me. We’ll go have a nice dinner and come back here. You could spend the night. Be nice to wake up to you in the morning.”

 

Misha sighed. “It would be nice.” He glanced at the clock. “Fuck. Time’s almost up. We still need to clean up…”

 

“Five more minutes?”

 

“Five more minutes.”

 

***

 

Jared had been looking for Jensen at the con until one of the handlers told him he was upstairs. He went right to Jensen’s door and was about to knock when Clif trod over to stop him.

 

“He’s got Misha in there.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes but grinned. “Afternoon delight, huh?”

 

“Let ‘em have their fun. You know he’s like a sad little puppy over hiatus.”

 

“Yeah. I’ll let him pretend to ditch me later so they can go do their gooey, romantic crap.”

  
“You’re a good brother, Jay.”


End file.
